dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (film)
Justice League is a 2012 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the seventh installment in the DC Cinematic Universe, a sequel/crossover to Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman 2, and Aquaman, and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Armie Hammer, Jason Momoa, Tom Cruise, Evangelline Lilly, Pablo Schreiber, and Angela Bassett. The film was released on May 4, 2012, ran 143 minutes, and grossed $1.519 billion. Plot On the planet of Oa, Green Lantern Hal Jordan questions Sinestro through his cell. Sinestro reveals that he has plans for Earth, Hal's home, causing Hal to leave. However, the prison guards suddenly free Sinestro from his cell as he takes back his Yellow Lantern ring and makes a portal to Earth. Hal discovers he has escaped. On Earth, in Washington D.C., at A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, Amanda Waller detects an incoming threat and orders Agents Diana Prince and Steve Trevor to stop it before it attacks. However, when Sinestro arrives, he easily incapacitates Trevor, though Diana holds him off with her Amazonian powers. Sinestro breaks the fight and hacks into A.R.G.U.S.'s mainframe. He takes a glowing silver box and uses it to escape without alerting everyone. Waller orders Diana to go to Themyscira to secure the second box. Waller takes Steve to recruit others. In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne/Batman is chasing a criminal across a rooftop. The criminal jumps off, angering Bruce. However, the criminal is caught by a large bug-like creature that flies him back up. Bruce traps the criminal before fighting the creature. However, it flies away, though Bruce takes a picture of it. Returning to his base, Alfred helps him discover the creature is alien and carries symbols on it's skin similar to those that Bruce has been seeing in his visions. In Metropolis, at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent and Lois Lane arrive at work. However, Bruce asks to meet with Clark. Bruce tells Clark that he knows that he is Superman. Clark denies this until Bruce asks for his help stopping an alien invasion. Clark accepts his offer, while Bruce tells him there is one more person they need. In Themyscira, Diana reunites with her mother Queen Hippolyta before revealing that Sinestro is after the Mother Boxes. Hippolyta secures the Gold Mother Box and learns of Diana's time in America, where she has been since World War II. However, just then, a portal appears and Hal and Star Sapphire Carol Ferris step out of it. Diana reunites with Carol and meets Hal. Hal and Carol reveal that Sinestro was corrupted by the Yellow Lantern and is now a disciple of Darkseid, sent to take the Mother Boxes. However, Sinestro shows up, leading to Hal, Carol, and Diana defending the island. However, Sinestro uses the Silver Mother Box to transport in and out of the Trophy Room, and kills several Amazons. Diana and Hippolyta mourn them, though the latter tells Diana she needs to go to Atlantis to save the final box. In Central City, Barry Allen arrives to work at the police department late again. However, Clark and Bruce are waiting in his office. Barry denies their statement that he is the Flash, though Bruce shows him video of the Flash taking off his hood, showing Barry's face. Barry joins them. However, as they exit the building, Waller and Steve show up, saying they need their help. In Atlantis, King Arthur Curry meets with Mera in her cell. Mera continues to show signs of insanity, though Arthur tells her that he believes in her. Mera laughs at his statement, though Arthur is forced to leave when the city goes under lockdown. Arthur discovers Sinestro is there for the Bronze Mother Box. However, Diana, Hal, and Carol manage to get in and fight off Sinestro. Sinestro manages to collect the final Mother Box anyway, after Hal saves Carol instead of stopping Sinestro. Diana convines Arthur to join them in stopping Sinestro from bringingm Darkseid to Earth. Diana, Arthur, Hal, and Carol leave. In Gotham City, Bruce, Clark, and Barry agree to having A.R.G.U.S. assist them in stopping the invasion. Diana, Arthur, Hal, and Carol show up and meet Bruce, Clark, and Barry. The seven decide to split up. Arthur, Barry, Hal, and Carol go to stop Sinestro from opening the portal, while Bruce, Clark, and Diana stay behind to defend the city if Sinestro does manage to open it. Sinestro merges the three Boxes and opens a portal, unleashing an army of Parademons, the creatures that Bruce fought earlier. Bruce, Clark, and Diana arrive and begin fighting off the creatures. Hal and Carol manage to capture Sinestro, though a General steps out of the portal as well, shuts it off, and begins the system to terraform Earth into the image of Apokolips, where the General and the Parademons are from. Clark is taken by the General and mind-controlled into helping them. Barry and Arthur help evacuate the city, with A.R.G.U.S. taking them to Metropolis. However, just before the last bus can leave, the General puts a shield around the city, trapping everyone in it. Waller is captured by the Parademons and taken to the General. Hal and Carol discover they cannot travel outside the shield, while Sinestro escapes. Alfred is revealed to be inside the shield with a unseen woman. Clark ravages through the city, forcing Bruce to order Alfred out. The woman is revealed to be Lois, who makes Clark stop. She kisses him, bringing him back. Barry and Arthur catch Sinestro attempting to flee, with the General calling him a coward. Bruce, Clark, Diana, Hal, Carol, Barry, and Arthur defeat the General and separate the boxes, turning all remaining Parademons to dust and transporting the General home. The shield deactivates and Waller is found, barely alive. Hal and Carol take Sinestro to Oa, where he is put under maximum security. Waller survives and instates Bruce, Clark, and Barry as A.R.G.U.S. associates. Bruce, Clark, Barry, Diana, and Arthur wonder what to do with the Mother Boxes, as Sinestro easily got to them. They put the Silver Mother Box back into A.R.G.U.S. care, though they use a hidden mechanism to ensure only those with the hidden code can unlock it. Diana takes the Gold Mother Box home to Themyscira, where Hippolyta buries it alongside the fallen Amazons. Arthur takes the final Box to Atlantis, where he splits it into several pieces hidden across the city. Bruce, Clark, and Barry return to Gotham, Metropolis, and Central City, respectively, where they see the Battle of Gotham on the news, along with the "Justice League" (Bruce, Clark, Diana, Barry, Arthur, Hal, and Carol). In a mid-credits scene, Diana learns from Hippolyta that if Darkseid ever gets access to the three Mother Boxes, he will cause destruction throughout not only Earth, but the entire universe itself. In a post-credits scene, Bruce has a nightmare, where he sees Clark, Diana, Barry, Arthur, Hal, and Carol all dead, with a large, shadowy figure1 looming over them. 1The figure was confirmed to be Darkseid in ''Justice League: Elseworlds '' Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Armie Hammer as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Tom Cruise as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Evangelline Lilly as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Nick Nolte as Alfred Pennyworth *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor III *James Franco as David Singh *Amber Heard as Mera *Pablo Schreiber as Sinestro *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller